Luigi's World
by Viewtiful Aryll
Summary: Luigi and King Dedede have an all out Brawl on Final Destination. But when Luigi grabs the Smash Ball, things proceed in a very Bizarre fashion. One-Shot


Hey guys. This is just a short, kind of stupid one-shot that I came up with. I hope you all enjoy it!

The combat style I use is inspired by the combat style used in Mike the Great's "Brawl Saga" story. Basically, every fight is an anything goes battle, where each fighter is allowed to use any powers or weapons from any of their games.

-------------

Luigi's World

A Super Smash Bros. Brawl fic by Viewtiful Aryll

Disclaimer: I do not own either Super Smash Bros. Brawl or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. If I did, Dio Brando would be the final boss of the Subspace Emissary.

------------

Luigi mentally prepared himself for the upcoming fight. His opponent was King Dedede. The stage was Final Destination. And he wasn't sure he could win.

"What was I thinking!? Dedede has had a winning streak for a week now! No one can beat him! Not even Captain Falcon! Oh, this is going to end badly!" Luigi said as he paced the waiting room. The match was going to start any second, and worry seemed to radiate from Luigi's body. Suddenly, the ready light dinged, and Luigi went over to the starting platform. A pipe appeared, and he jumped in. Seconds later, he emerged from another pipe onto Final Destination just as King Dedede was carried onto the stage by his Waddle Dees.

"Well Luigi, I hope you're ready to go down! No one can beat the invincible King Dedede!" King Dedede said as he gave his mallet a few test swings. Luigi just shook in fear. This wasn't looking good already!

"GO!" the announcer screamed. Immediately, Dedede chucked a Waddle Dee at Luigi. Luigi jumped backwards to avoid the creature. The Waddle Dee charged forward, hoping to strike Luigi with his body, but Luigi dispatched him with a swift kick that sent him away. Luigi then shot a few fireballs at Dedede, who jumped into the air and puffed up to dodge them. Dedede then jumped higher into the air and attempted to crash down on Luigi with his famous Super Dedede Jump. Luigi barely managed to use his Green Missle technique to dodge.

"Not bad, boy! But I wasn't really aiming for you!" Dedede said as he grabbed the Super Scope that had been behind where Luigi was standing. He began to fire a few rounds at Luigi, who managed to dodge them. Luigi then charged at Dedede. Dedede began to charge the Super Scope, and when Luigi was right in front of him, he fired! Luigi was knocked back by the powerful blast, but managed to stop before he reached the edge of the stage.

"That was too close. I need to try a different route of attack." Luigi said. Just as he said that, King Dedede chucked the Super Scope away, and began to run forward. A Pokeball had appeared! Luigi also ran forward. Lucky for him, he was much faster than the penguin king. He grabbed the Pokeball and hurled it at Dedede. The King was hit by the Pokeball, and knocked back a little. The treasured item then hit the ground, and in a flash of light, Goldeen flopped out of the ball and began to splash on the ground.

"OH NO! This has to be a bad omen! I'm going to lose for sure!" Luigi cried. He was so distracted, he was barely able to sidestep the Gordo that Dedede chucked at him.

"Keep your head in the game, boy! This fight ain't over yet!" Dedede said. He then began to charge the power of his Jet Hammer as he began to approach Luigi. Luigi jumped over the King as he swung the destructive hammer and got some distance before turning around and firing a few fireballs. Dedede blocked them with his hammer and threw two more Waddle Dees at Luigi. Luigi pulled out his hammer and smacked them away. He landed and began to pant a little. This fight wasn't going well at all. Just then, Luigi noticed something. A Smash Ball had appeared behind Dedede! Luigi charged at Dedede and made the King think he was going to punch him.

"Nice try, boy! But you can't pull the wool over my eyes that easily!" the King said as he swung his hammer. Expecting this, Luigi jumped up, and used the hammer to launch himself at the Smash Ball, which he broke open with his Luigi Cyclone.

"WHAT! A Smash Ball! That was a mighty clever move you pulled off!" King Dedede said. "But I'll just pound the Smash Ball out of you before you get a chance to use it!" he added. He then charged at Luigi with his hammer, ready to bring it down upon the plumber's head. Luigi, however just grinned. This fight was looking good afterwards.

"ZA WARUDO!" Luigi shouted as the Negative Zone's bubble expanded out from him. Caught in the bubble, Dedede discovered that instead of merely slowing down time, Luigi actually had managed to stop in completely!

"Toki wo tomare!" Luigi said as he then shot about 20 fireballs at King Dedede. The fireballs froze in time mere inches away from Dedede's face. Luigi grinned and then said, "Soshite toki wa ugokidasu." Time unfroze and the fireballs all slammed into Dedede, knocking him back and onto the ground. Luigi then jumped into the air and vanished from sight.

"Looks like I'm safe for now," Dedede said. He sighed with relief when suddenly, a large shadow appeared on him. Dedede looked upwards and became so shocked he couldn't move.

"LANDMASTERRRRRR!" Luigi shouted from atop the green Landmaster tank he had pulled from nowhere. He crashed the Landmaster on top of Dedede, and proceeded to pummel it with his fists while shouting, "Mudamudamudamuda," over and over again.

Meanwhile, in the spectator's room, Fox's jaw dropped. "Another Landmaster!? STOP STEALING MY FINAL SMASH!" he screamed.

Back on Final Destination, Luigi's pummeling caused the Landmaster to break into pieces. The force from his attack also caused Dedede to be sent flying, knocking him far off the stage, ending the match. Just as he was about to be transported back to the Smash Mansion, Luigi raised his head to the sky and let out a terrifying cry of, "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

-------------

And there you have it! I'm sorry, but when I first saw Luigi's Final Smash, I couldn't help but notice the similarities between it and Dio Brando's The World. And of course, somehow, that simple joke got channeled into a whole fic.

Reviews would be loved, but flames will be fed to Kirby, turning him into Fire Kirby, who will then be sent after the flamers.


End file.
